(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multifunction peripheral, and relates in particular to a technique for managing security appropriately when receiving, by remote control, a job from another device.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In general, a multifunction peripheral having a plurality of image processing functions including, in addition to an image forming function such as a print function, a scan function, a copy function, and a fax transmission/reception function that has a combination of the above-stated functions and a communication function can receive, by the remote control, various types of jobs from another device such as a PC, and execute the jobs.
Also, some multifunction peripherals include therein hard disk drives (HDDs) for storing therein image data and the like, and have functions of receiving access to the HDDs from another device.
Such multifunction peripherals perform virus check on transmitted and received data so as to avoid getting infected by a computer virus. However, when an external device has security problems (e.g. a version of an OS of the PC or the like to make an access to is out-dated, or an OS, an application, or the like is not appropriately updated), there is a risk that data alteration or information leakage, for example, is caused via the PC or the like.
In view of this, various techniques have been suggested in order to avoid such a risk.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-134312 (document 1) discloses a system and a method that do not permit an access from a client to a host computer until the client passes the security check.
Also, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-191552 (document 2) discloses a system and a method that do not respond to an access request until a server authorizes a client in a dynamic configuration process.
Also, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H11-184692 (document 3) discloses a communication apparatus that converts electric mail data into fax data, and transmits the fax data via fax if it is judged that the electrical mail data or the communication apparatus is infected by a virus.
Also, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H11-119927 (document 4) discloses a printer apparatus that detects a virus included in an inputted program language, processes data for printing with use of a program language confirmed to have no virus, and detect the virus with use of the program language confirmed to have no virus.
Also, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H06-350784 (document 5) discloses a fax device that checks whether a file is infected by a computer virus, and, if the file is infected by the computer virus, deletes the file or notifies a user of the infection.
In view of the above, the document 1 and the document 2 seem to disclose the most secure systems and methods since any access from PCs whose security levels are equal to or lower than the criteria is prohibited. However, each of the plurality of functions included in the multifunction peripheral actually has a different risk level or characteristics. Therefore, depending on the setting of the criteria, too strict limitations are put on some functions, while loose limitations are put on other function. This makes it extremely difficult to set the appropriate criteria. For example, when the criterion is set according to a function having the highest risk level, it is secure for sure, but a function that does not have to be limited cannot be used. This extremely lowers usability.
Also, the document 3, the document 4 and the document 5 relate to antivirus measures for the own multifunction peripheral, and are not structured in view of security levels of the PC or the like to make an access to.